Kowalski No Debe Saberlo
by PentypusKoop
Summary: Kowalski sabe muchas cosas: química, física, biología, medicina, ingeniería, etc. Pero hay algo que no sabe y tiene que ver con cierto pinguino paranoico...


_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Central Park, demasiado tranquilo a mi parecer. Había acompañado a Cabo por unos hielitos y ahora regresábamos al zoológico. Estaba muy aburrido, como todos los divertilunes el único que parecía disfrutarlo era Julien. Pero había algo mas, no se como explicarlo.

-Adelántate Cabo, quiero caminar un rato

-Esta bien Skipper- contesto el pequeño que estaba mas concentrado en su dulce.

Camine por los pasillos del zoo pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo mi equipo en un día como este: _"Cabo, debe de estar terminando con ese raspado"_-pensé sonriendo. _"Rico, debe estar con la señorita Perky y Kowalski…"_-pensé deteniéndome. _"Kowalski debe estar encerrado en su laboratorio"_- de alguna forma eso me deprimía.

-Hey, Skipper!-oí que me llamaban

Voltee encontrándome frente al acuario y con Doris que saludaba desde el estanque de los delfines. Sonreí acercándome.

-Que haces paseando solo por aquí?-pregunto la delfín apoyándose en la orilla del tanque

-Nada, estoy aburrido-dije sentándome cerca del agua continuando con mis pensamientos

-Vaya, y que hay de tus compañeros?

-Deben estar descansando-conteste pensando en el pingüino que hacia todo menos descansar.

-Tu amigo es muy persistente-comento Doris después de un momento

-Eh?_-"Santas sardinas! creo que lee la mente"_-pensé asustado

-El pingüino que viene todo el tiempo

-Ah Kowalski-dije mientras ella asentía-Si es demasiado persistente-como cuando se entusiasmaba con la ciencia

-Si, pero esto no es lo suyo, no conmigo. Es algo molesto-dijo Doris frunciendo el ceño refiriéndose a los intentos románticos del científico.

-Molesto? Pero si es un gran soldado, muy listo, ap…astuto y claro esta algo loco-_"Uf, casi meto la pata"_. Tenia mas con que describirlo pero eso es personal. Pero Doris no paso eso por alto.

-Así que… te agrada Kowalski?-pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente

-Eh…un poco-conteste algo nervioso

-Un poco? Seguro?

-Claro!-dije tratando de mirarla lo mas serio posible

-No te creo-dijo empezando a hacerme cosquillas.

-No Doris…jajaja detente….jajaja….por favor-suplique entre risas

-No hasta que admitas que te gusta Kowalski-dijo sin detenerse

-No!- _"Rayos me descubrió"._ Trate de resistir un poco pero fue difícil

-Esta bien!-grite haciendo que se detuviera-Si me gusta Kowalski-dije sintiéndome enrojecer me voltee apenado._ "Como había caído con eso?"_

-Por que no le dices?-pregunto Doris tranquilamente

-Estas loca? No puedo decirle eso, somos amigos -conteste sin mirarla-Además, él te quiere a ti

-Pero yo no lo quiero a él, así tu estarías feliz y el dejaría de molestar…-se detuvo mirando la entrada-…me.

Voltee, en la entrada había un pingüino alto que nos miraba fijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Ups, creo que metí la aleta-dijo la delfín mientras yo salía corriendo tras Kowalski.

_"Debe haberlo malentendido, pero que? Que tanto habrá oído?"_-pensé mientras corría por Central Park. Estuve toda la tarde buscándolo, tenía que explicárselo, que había un error, que Doris y yo solo somos amigos…pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

Regrese y me senté junto a la escotilla a esperar, mientras caían las primeras gotas de lluvia…

Pasaban las horas y la lluvia aumentaba disminuyendo considerablemente la visibilidad, así como mi temperatura. Cabo había intentado hacerme entrar pero no me moví de mi lugar, hasta que poco a poco el sueño me venció…

* * *

**_*Cambio de punto de vista: Tercera Persona_**

Un día normal en el Cuartel General de la Antártida, bueno no tanto, era un día especial. Era día de reclutamiento!

Como cada año, se reunía a todos los cabos para asignarles un equipo. Entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño pingüino de ojos azul profundo entre claros y oscuros. Se notaba que hace poco había dejado de ser un polluelo, pues aun tenia unas cuantas plumas grises sobre su pecho. Pero aun que fuera el mas pequeño de la unidad sonreía tranquilo entre los demás reclutas esperando la llegada de alguien muy especial.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando un pingüino alto se colocaba frente a ellos, portando en su aleta un distintivo que lo señalaba como General.

-Atención! Todos quietos mientras se les asigna un equipo-ordeno el General al tiempo que se acercaba una pinguina con un portapapeles en las aletas.

Aquel pingüinito, que era notoriamente más pequeño que los demás, ni se inmuto. Él estaba seguro de cual seria su equipo, así que permaneció callado en su lugar.

El General fue nombrando pingüinos que rápidamente corrían a reunirse con sus nuevos Capitanes, la mayoría un tanto pero no mucho mayores que él. También mientras se reducía el número de soldados mejoraba su visibilidad de los Capitanes, resaltando de inmediato un pingüino alto de ojos azul oscuro y largas y algo despeinadas plumas en su cabeza que le miraba con orgullo.

-Skipper… espera Skipper?-dijo el General acercándose a la lista para comprobar que el nombre que leyó era correcto. Skipper avanzo entre los soldados que quedaban hasta quedar enfrente del General y su ayudante que le miraban con sorpresa.

-Vaya, esto es excepcional soldado, no esperábamos verlo por aquí tan pronto. Felicidades- dijo el General saludando con su aleta siendo correspondido por Skipper mientras su ayudante, una pingüino de ojos violeta le señalaba su equipo.

Casi corre de la emoción pero se contuvo por su dignidad, avanzando triunfal hacia el par de pingüinos que lo habían estado observando.

-Bien hecho Skip-dijo el Capitán alborotándole las plumas

-Oh vamos Manfredi, ya podrás felicitarlo después-dijo el pingüino a su lado, que era un poco mas bajo que el con los ojos verdes y un distintivo que lo identificaba como teniente y medico de la unidad.

-Lo se Johnson , ahora solo falta uno-dijo Manfredi colocando a Skipper a lado suyo.

Se quedaron observando como seguían asignando cadetes a los demás equipos hasta que solo quedo uno. Un pingüino que parecía tener la misma edad que Skipper, era un poco mas alto que el y tenia los ojos color celeste. Estaba muy quieto en su lugar tratando de ocultar su miedo.

El General le menciono algo mientras el pequeño solo asentía y saludaba nervioso. Poco a poco se fue acercando al único equipo que quedaba: el de Manfredi, Johnson y Skipper.

Skipper no había apartado la vista de aquel chico que ahora estaba frente a ellos y sonreía tímidamente. Había algo especial en el que había llamado su atención.

-Bienvenido soldado…ehh, tu nombre?-pregunto Manfredi al pingüinito de ojos celestes

-Kowalski

* * *

_***De vuelta a la realidad**_

-Kowalski…-murmure despertándome. Todo se veía borroso, para mi sorpresa estaba en mi litera. El cuartel estaba obscuro, intente levantarme pero algo me lo impedía.

-No te levantes-dijo una voz profunda que reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Kowalski?-pregunte intentando incorporarme de nuevo enfocando la vista en el pingüino frente a mi.

-Shhh, recuéstate-susurro tratando de regresarme a la litera. Se veía cansado, estaba sentado a un lado de las literas sol con una manta separándolo del frio suelo, como si esperara algo.

Me deslice hasta el suelo sentándome a su lado, escuchando como la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la base.

-Lo siento, yo…-comencé a decir buscando la manera de disculparme

-Shhh lo se, el que debe disculparse soy yo-dijo poniendo una aleta en mi pico

-Pero como?-pregunte acercándome mas

-Doris me lo explico, no debí actuar así si solo son amigos-explico tranquilo dándome a entender que ya no importaba el asunto.

-Cierto, nunca haría nada para herirte-le dije temblando por lo frio del suelo.

-Lo se- dijo envolviéndome con la manta junto con el. Me recargue en el ruborizándome por el contacto. El reloj del cuartel marcaba treinta minutos después de medianoche, moví mis aletas abrazando al teniente que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kowalski-susurre dejándome llevar por el sueño que me invadía.

Al día siguiente desperté de nuevo en mi litera, me sentía genial. Afuera ya no llovía, incluso había algo de sol.

-Buenos días Skipper-saludo Cabo desde la mesa donde envolvía una caja con papel de colores.

-Buenos días, ya es la hora?-pregunte acercándome. El pequeño asintió mientras ponía el moño en el recién envuelto regalo.

-Justo estaba por despertarte. Me tome la libertad de envolver el tuyo, si no te molesta.-dijo Cabo levantando un paquete similar al suyo pero de color azul.

-Esta bien, gracias. Vamos-dije tomando la caja y saliendo por la escotilla.

Pasamos con cuidado por el hábitat de los lémures hasta llegar al acuario, donde se celebraba una fiesta privada, para Kowalski.

-Creí que no vendrían-comento el teniente desde el estanque de los delfines

-No me lo perdería por nada-dije mientras dejaba mi regalo junto al de Cabo. Kowalski sonrió acercándose a inspeccionar sus obsequios.

Todo transcurría normal, Marlene charlaba con Cabo y Mason, mientras Rico vigilaba que los lémures, en especial Julien, no pasaran por el acuario.

Me acerque al tanque donde se encontraba Doris sentándome a un lado sin tocar el agua.

-Gracias por no contarle todo- le dije asegurándome de que no nos oyeran

-No fue nada, fue mas culpa mía que tuya todo este malentendido-contesto la delfín- Y, se lo dirás?-pregunto mientras observaba desaparecer al científico entre las brillantes envolturas.

Me recargue sobre mis aletas sonriendo divertido por la escena, suspirando.

-No Doris, Kowalski no debe saberlo…

* * *

**Hola! Como verán esto fue principalmente Kipper**. _**Esa frase siempre me ha sacado muchas ideas locas, pero esta fue la que mas me gusto. Parece que tambien incluye un pequeño adelanto de un fic que planeo hacer y seguro lo hare, aunque no se cuando.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Aceptamos cualquier tipo de comentario, queja o sugerencia...**_


End file.
